haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Sena Kashiwazaki/Plot Overviews
Background Sena was born in rich Kashiwazaki household, and because her father was best friend of Hayato Hasegawa, some time in her early childhood Sena met Kodaka (though both of them can't remember this now). Starting from the high school, Sena continuously took first places in all tests, exams and competitions (Yusa Aoi stated that since end of middle school, she coudn't beat Sena in tests even once). A year prior to start of novels, Sena in her freshman year, took part in school annual festival. She entered 200 meter race, cavalry battle, the scavanger hunt race, the obstacle race, the bread eating race, the marathon, winning all of them effortlessly (though it should be noted that none of participants were serious in all of the events, such as every male member of festival admiring and peeking at her forms, and every female annoyed by her haughty attitude). Later she participated at cultural festival, having main role in her class' play with the same unpassionate group of students. Similarly, due to these factors (arrogance, outstanding perfomance in both academics and sports, beaty and more importantly enormous popularity among males) she never had made any friend during school years. Character History Kashiwazaki Sena After seeing Neighbours Club "recruiting" poster, she solves puzzle, and quickly headed to club room. She tries to open door and make introduction, but is interrupted on mid-sentence by Yozora who closes door right after seeing Sena's face. After her numerous attempts to make Yozora open door, Yozora actually complies, and when Sena asked her why did she close the door, Yozora closes it again. Sena seemingly disappears, to appear right before one of clubroom's windows and starts knocking and pressing her face against the window until Kodaka opens it. In tears, she screams "Why are you being mean to me?". Yozora says that if Sena is there to mock club she should go away and then tries to close the window, but Sena stops her and yells "I want to have friends as well!", which calms Yozora a bit, and thus she lets Sena inside. Some time since this scene, Sena is seen sitting in club room, boasting about her qualities and telling Kodaka and Yozora that she (Sena) is making them a favor by being near them. After being called "crappy milk cow" by Yozora, they (Yozora and Sena) start a fight which is stopped by Kodaka who quickly decided to change topic and ask why she wanted find friends. Yozora also wonders why Sena, being so popular among boys, is seeking friends. On which Sena replies that all those boys are just servants and what she wants are true friends, adding that because of this she is also ignored by girls and often treated as additional baggage. Kodaka agrees on this point, which surprises Sena who thought that deliquent like him can't understand her situation, and then she mercifully allows Kodaka to be stepped on by her or alternatively lick her shoes. Being even more puzzled by silence of Kodaka (who at that time wonders why should he do something like this), she comes to conclusion that he is true deliquent who wants something "even more hardcore" and calls Kodaka pervert. Then Kodaka decides to lighten mood and says that they all are know friends, which puzzled both Yozora and Sena, who fiercely denied possibilty of friendship between them. They start ridiculing each other appearances. Yet again Kodaka takes the role of peacemaker and tries to calm heated fight by changing topic: asking Sena if she truly wishes to join the club. Sena confirms that and adds that she has even brought registration application. She even comes up with idea of joining with condition of Yozora resigning her membership, which latter fiercely refuses to do with reason of "owning" the club itself. Ignoring Yozora's comments, Sena shifts her attention to Kodaka, adressing him as "deliquent", and tells Kodaka to call her by her first name, "Sena" (Kodaka was referring to her as Kashiwazaki before this). Suprised Kodaka asks her why, on which she replies that he calls "that weasel girl" (Yozora) by her first name while calling Sena by her last name, which means that she is ranked below Yozora, fact which can't be accepted. Kodaka agrees, and calls her "Sena" for the first time in the series. The Hunt Next day after her introduction to Neighbours club, Sena is seen (with Kodaka and Yozora) drinking tea from tea set that she has brought in club earlier that day. Suddenly Yozora says that club needs to play games. Sena and Kodaka are both puzzled. After explaining that modern high schoolers don't play on Super Famicon and Omega Drive, she intentionally slams the table with her fists which in turn shakes teacup in Sena's hands and makes her spill it. Sena's complains, but Yozora continues her speech and tells that yesterday she saw high school kids playing Monster Kariudo (Monster Hunter) in family restaurant. She adds that it playing online handheld games is popular among their peers these days (ingoring Sena's question along the way) and Monster Hunter is most popular one amongst these games, bringing PSP (Play Stati Portable) out of her bag. After seeing game Sena recalls that she also saw girls in her class playing it. After hearing that she needs to bring PSP with MonHun (short for Monster Hunter) next monday (these discussion happens on friday), Sena arrogantly states that although whole existence of Yozora irritates her, she will play with Yozora. On which latter pretends that she heard mosquito (Sena) and smacks her nose. Ignoring Sena's whining, Kodaka asks her whether she has PSP. Sena says that she can take from any guy in her class. Three days later, on monday, Sena brings PSP, telling that she was busy and didn't play much. She boasts that she has no problem with playing game made for kids. After that whole gang turns on their PSPs, Sena asks who will be host (player who accepts missions and can invite other players). They decide person with highest level will be host; turns out that Sena has 5th and highest possible level (while Yozora has 3rd, and Kodaka 1st), which surprises everyone. She then starts to show off saying that she is a genius without limits and game is too simple for her, which angers Yozora who calls her "raw meat girl". Kodaka wonders what did she do to advance to this level in such short amount of time. Sena blushes and says that she didn't play much, but both Kodaka and Yozora are already suspicious. While calling her "Meat" (her first nickname) Yozora snatches Sena's PSP from her hands, and takes a peek at her playing time, which is revealed to be 53 hours. Stunned Yozora also looks at her inventory and sees that it's filled with rare items that can't be acquired without many hours of playing. Yozora then throws Sena's PSP back to its owner; Sena tries to catch it but fails and her legs hit a table. In tears she takes her console from floor, but suddenly Yozora starts to rub Sena's face with handkerchief, messing up Sena's make up. Under pressure of Yozora's accusations of playing nonstop for 2 days, Sena can only mumble that even lion don't hold back when it hunts, and changes topic saying that she will be the host, and suggests level 3 mission for "warm up". Game starts; Sena is playing with character that is almost identical to herself, equipped with expensive armor under same name as original - "Sena". Seeing Kodaka's character (Taka) she joins Yozora in mocking his appearance. After Yozora's declaration of start, Sena mercilessly stabbs Yozora's character (Night) back with broadsword, killing her off. She then pretends that it was accident, but gets hit by 3 arrows that Night "accidentally" shot in her way, however "Sena" doesn't die. Amidst fight between them, pack of ingame wolves attacks group and "Sena" rushes towards them, killing everyone except one and just as she walks to last one, she is killed by Night who again, uses her arrows and shots them in "Sena's" head. After respawning at the rally point "Sena" kills Night and mission is failed. As Kodaka suggest to work together both Sena and Yozora quickly agree and right after this start to fight between each other again, with Night using poisoned arrows and traps and Sena ruthlessly raging toward her ignoring everything. Game ends, Sena fails, her points are lower than Yozora's. She starts to complain about wasted time and agrees with Yozora about uselessness of co-op in handheld games. Welcome to the World of Galges One day Sena brings 20 inch flat screen tv and playstation 2 puts them in the corner of the club room. Answering Kodaka and Yozora's question about her intentions, she says that in contrast to that crappy game (MonHun), she brought game that can truly assist them in their goal of acquiring friends. While whining about Yozora's total apathy to her words, she tooks out a new game "Tokimeite memoriideisu 7" (TokiMemo), with anime style looking girl on cover of box. She then explains that TokiMemo is a so called galge (galgame), where one must win over hearts of various girls within game. After hearing Kodaka's question why didn't she bring game when you conquer males instead, Sena is puzzled and asks why she should get along with guys. Then insulting Kodaka and Yozora and pissing off latter, Sena barely escapes destruction of disk by telling that she hasn't even played it yet, which is proved by safe original packaging. She nervously tooks out disk and puts it in console, turning on game. She was entering her name (she "succesfully" convinced the rest about this) when Yozora snatched away controller and put Semoponume right after Kashiwazaki. Angry Sena tries to argue, but is quickly persuaded to play with this name.